Pictures of You
by Cadi Cay
Summary: Tragedy is bestowed upon Haley, eight months after her and Nathan separate. Will he help Haley when she truly needs it, or will Nathan fall short?
1. My Pictures of You

**My Pictures of You**

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure, nor their song 'Pictures of you'. Further more I do not own One Tree Hill, or any thing associated to it.

Author's Note: I was a few weeks I was listening to a song by The Cure, called Pictures of You. It became my favorite song that week, and after listening to it a hundred times, it reminded me of Nathan and Haley. If they had split up for some reason. So I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think and if I should keep going.

i've been looking so long at these pictures of  
you that i almost believe that they're real i've  
been living so long with my pictures of you that  
i almost believe that the pictures are all i can  
feel

remembering you standing quiet in the rain as  
i ran to your heart to be near and we kissed as  
the sky fell in holding you close how i always  
held close in your fear remembering you  
running soft through the night you were bigger   
and brighter than the snow and  
screamed at the make-believe screamed at the  
sky and you finally found all your courage to   
let it all go

remembering you fallen into my arms crying   
for the death of your heart you were stone  
white so delicate lost in the cold you were  
always so lost in the dark remembering you  
how you used to be slow drowned you were  
angels so much more than everything oh hold  
for the last time then slip away quietly open  
my eyes but i never see anything

if only i had thought of the right words i could  
have hold on to your heart if only i'd thought of  
the right words i wouldn't be breaking apart all  
my pictures of you

Looking So long at these pictures of you but i  
never hold on to your heart looking so long for  
the words to be true but always just breaking  
apart my pictures of you

there was nothing in the world that i ever   
wanted more than to feel you deep in my heart  
there was nothing in the world that i ever  
wanted more than to never feel the breaking  
apart all my pictures of you

Haley repeated the song lyrics in her head over and over again as she looked at her photo album, sitting in the apartment that she shared with Brooke. When she looked at the pictures of her and Nathan, she was almost able to pretend that they were still together; and he was just at work.

That's when Brooke walked in and ruined her moment. "Hey roomy!" Brooke stated in her usual cheeriness, as she placed her shopping bags on the counter. One out of about ten fell over onto the floor. Haley jumped up to retrieve the bag, and noticed that it was full of lingerie. "Oh yea, that's for Luke." Brooke stated nonchalantly.

"Oh god! Ew! He's lie my brother!" Haley looked straight at Brooke. But something was different. Her face, it had gone from cheery to concerned in a second flat. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Haley asked even though she could tell Brooke knew that she had been crying for hours.

"Haley," oh god she's gunna' get serious she only calls me Haley when she's serious. "Have you been crying? Why were you crying? Is it Nathan? Awww. Tutor girl, you can't let him keep doing this to you. Not only is he hurting you, but it's driving me insane." Brooke drew Haley in for a tight hug.

"No, its nothing I- I, was-" Haley cut herself off. Not only had Brooke figured her out but she didn't even have a liable excuse. "He tells me he loves me, and he wants to be with me. Then I ask him if he wants to hang out and he turns me down," Haley broke into a full-on sob. "I'm just so confused." the girls were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get that you go into the bath room and compose yourself. K?" And with that, Brooke went to answer the door, and Haley went into the bathroom as told.

"Hel-" Brooke couldn't even finish her greeting. How dare he just show up. And after what Haley's been going through? "What do you want?" She was totally pissed at him.

"It's nice to see you too." Nathan stated sarcastically.

"Whatever. And like I said before…what do you want?"

"Fine, is Haley home?" He was getting agitated with the bitchiness Brooke was dishing out, but it was nothing knew.

"No, she left to go on tour with another rock star like Chris Keller. Seeing as how you were being an _ass _to her! I got home no less than five minutes ago, and she has out your stupid photo album out whaling over it. See that big wet spot on my shoulder? Those are the tears of your wife! And You cased them! God, Nate you're totally throwing her mixed signals, and confusing her beyond belief!" She was yelling in a whisper, Brooke didn't want Haley to know that it was Nathan that was at the door.

"I want to be with her I do, and I miss her. It's just that I can't trust her! Gosh and you don't know what happened that happened the night she left!" Nathan mimicked he whispering tone. And he was just as angry as Brooke.

"Yes I do! I have heard the play by play over a hundred times. I also know that you gave her an ultimatum. And I also know that you always encouraged Haley with her music. And I also know that she never banged Chris Keller! God Nathan, your killing her! I though you loved her?" She wasn't able to finish her rant, due to the interruption Nathan's loud whisper.

"Don't go around making accusations about who I love! Now can I talk to Haley!" she had over stepped a boundary. But they both knew that Brooke was right, but he being macho Nathan would never admit it.

"Yea, sure!" Brooke said cheerily reaching over to the door knob. "When hell freezes over!" and with that she walked into her apartment. Nathan was left alone in the gloomy and dank. He didn't know what to do, so he just sat on the steps. Nathan could hear the faint sobs Haley let out. She and Brooke was probably sitting on the couch. God, he hated it when Haley cried. It made him want to run to her and hold her fragile, helpless body in his arms. But then the image of his wife kissing Chris Keller came to his mind. Nathan couldn't take it any more; his thoughts were getting the best of him, and the only thing thin that he could think of to make himself not feel like a bastard was go to the river court.

(At Brooke and Haley's Apartment)

Haley rested her tear stricken face on Brooke's shoulder, once again.

"I just want him to love me again Brooke. I made a huge mistake I know that, but- but I'm so, so sorry." Haley's hard sobs were now racking her petite body.

"Hales, I'm going to tell you something but your not going to like it. Ok?" Brooke tried to make her voice sound as loving and caring as possible. "I really, umm, I really think you should, that you should, maybe start to play the field a little bit. Ya know start to get out there again."

"I love him though. Brooke I love him so much! I just want him back." Haley's face still buried I the crook of Brooke's neck.

"Hales, I now that you want him I totally get that, I do. But Haley it's been a year, in four months since you've been separated. Maybe you should just go on, nix that. Maybe its time that you went to dinner with the opposite sex. I mean, you have only ever been with Nathan; you never really went on dates. And for the eight months you've been separated, all he has been doing is playing games with you."

"I really don't know, Brooke what if he wants me back?" To Brooke, it seemed that she had almost considered it for a second. Which gave her hope that it was possible for Haley to get over Nathan….eventually.

"All you have done is cry for eight months straight. And Nathan sure as hell has not been the one consoling you at night." Then once again is just a second she went back to her cheery self. "Why don't you try and go out, with a person that just happens to have a penis, and have dinner with that person. Just think Haley, its only dinner right? What bad could happen?"


	2. Here's My Chance

**Chapter Two**

**It's Just Dinner**

**Pictures of You**

It had been two and a half weeks since he had been to Haley's apartment. He just sat alone at the river court. On the picnic bench

In all honesty, just went there that night to see her. To watch her laugh, see her smile, feel her touch. But Broke was right, he had been a bastard to her.

'So,' he thought to himself, 'I should be lucky if I ever get a smile from her, thrown my way ever again. God I'm such an asshole!' He needed to fix it. He needed to see her.

Haley was on the late shift at Karen's Café, from 6:30 to 9:00 on a friday. It was about eight and considerably empty. But then her whole night changed, maybe even more.

A guy came in, one that she had never seen around before. He was about six feet tall, but not as tall as Nathan. His hair was a light brown, long and shaggy; but she liked Nathan's short hair better. And he had amazing green eyes, but she thought they might clash with her hazel ones; her and Nathan's eyes matched perfectly. Why was she doing this to herself? She couldn't compare every man she saw to Nathan. If she did she would never find someone, never be able to move on, like Nathan was.

"Hi. Are you still open?" he asked as he looked around the empty café.

"Yea, were open, it's just a slow night." She smiles as he sat at the counter. "What can I get you?"

"Um, coffee's good. Thanks." She went and got him his coffee.

"Oh, I'm Haley by the way." She extended her hand. Their hand's met.

"Jack, nice to meet you." His grip was strong, and almost alluring. She gave him a shy and embarrassed smile.

Jack had about five cups of coffee, and Haley figured it was just so he could stick around and talk to her. She felt comfortable with Jack, he reminded her of Lucas a lot. She found out that he was a freshman at duke, and that he was only couple of months older than her. It was now 10:00; she was supposed to close an hour ago.

"Jack it was really nice talking to you, but actually I was supposed to close this place up an hour ago." She gave him a nervous laugh.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I guess we just got caught up." He too laughed nervously. "But I would like to talk to you again, sometime soon maybe? Like tomorrow at dinner?" Fuck was he asking her out? What should she do? Ok, ok, ok, every thing is going to be ok. 'I got it!' she thought to her self.

Um, I would really like that, but my room mate and I kind of were planning a movie night. But I'll talk to her and see if we can reschedule. Can I have you number and I'll call you tomorrow morning?" she really didn't know what to do or say. Haley thought that she needed to talk to Brooke first.

Jack gave Haley her number, and left Haley to quickly close up. When she got home Brooke wasn't home. 'Probably putting the lingerie to good use.' She thought and chuckled to herself. Haley put on her pajama's and slipped into bed. From the time she lied to Jack to when she fell asleep, she just kept saying to herself- its just dinner; over and over again.


	3. Just Dinner

**They call it Lost and Found for a Reason**

**Maybe I Was Wrong?**

**Chapter Three**

It was about ten o'clock when Nathan realized that the asshole he was couldn't live without the love of his life. Haley James. He knew that she work the late shift at that café so he went over. To apologize, screw that he was going to beg for forgiveness.

Nathan was walking and as soon as he turned on to the street the café was on he went into a full on sprint. A smile was plastered across his face. But it quickly faded when he saw her. She was with some guy, but they were flirting and laughing.

Then he thought, Haley is a nice friendly person, there has to be a liable explanation. Nathan was just about to walk up the steps, bust through that door and proclaim his love when he saw the guy write down something on a napkin and give it to her she put it in her pocket and smiled. A smiled that Nathan claimed as his, he thought he had been the only one that got that smile. Nathan couldn't watch anymore.

Nathan walked to the liquor store and put his fake ID to good use. The whole way there all he could think of was that his _wife_ got some sleazy guy's number. Then after he want back home, and kicked back a few, the word wife changed to a variety of words; some of them slut, bitch and whore.

Haley rolled over to avoid the steady stream of sun light that hit her eye. Then all the events from last night flooded her mind. She bolted out of bed ad fast as she possibly could, not even pondering the fact that she went to bed with pajama bottom's on and was now in only a tee shirt and underwear.

"Brooke!" She screamed as she jumped on to her friend's ed on the other side of the room.

"What in god's name are you waking me up this early for tutor girl!" she pulled the blanket over her head.

"OK, do you remember two weeks ago when you told me that I should start to get back into the game? Ok, well, this really nice guy named Jack was in that café yesterday. And he asked me out to dinner. And I said that I had to call him back because I had to see if I could get out of something I had to do. It was a total lie I just needed to talk to you." At this point Haley was talking a mile a minute, and Brooke was on her knees diligently listening to Haley's account of last night. "So! What should I do!"

"I say just go. What bad could come from it? Right? You said it was just dinner, and he was a nice guy." She really thought that this would be good for Haley. "But he better come pick you up! I don't want any of that meet you there business. I need to meet him." Brooke teased.

"Are you sure, it's not to soon you think?" Haley was still unsure about that whole situation.

"Tutor girl, you're not going to sleep with him! You're just getting a free meal out of him. You really need to calm down." Brooke laughed.

Haley called Jack about a half hour after her and Brooke talked. He was going to pick her up at around seven. That gave Brooke five hours to turn Haley from 'sham to glam' as Brooke had said.

Brooke laid out five different outfits for Haley to pick from. She had narrowed it down to two, but then neither her nor Brooke could decide after that. So, of course they called Peyton.

"Ok Peyton, witch one says 'I want to look nice tonight, but that doesn't mean your getting laid'?" Haley asked nervously, as she held the two dresses ext to each other.

"I defiantly saw the red one. It's not slutty red, its autumn red, and the neckline is classic and I love how the bottom is all flowy." Peyton was going to go on about the red dress, but Brooke cut her of.

"Oh My God! Did you and Jake sleep together? Is that why your all 'everything is beautiful'? Gosh and your glowing!"

"You slept whit Jake? I thought you were talking things slow." Haley cut herself off. "Wait, wait, wait, please Jack is going to be here in like an hour! Can we please focus!" She yelled clapping her hands trying to hustle up both girls.

Forty five minutes later Haley, with the help of Peyton and Brooke, was dressed, and had her makeup and hair done to perfection. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her dress was a burnt umber huge, with a classic low round neck line. Her makeup was done naturally, Brooke made sure to put some of her Sophora shimmer dust around Haley's temples; and as always her hair was in. She was brought out of her trance by the obnoxious sound of the doorbell.

"Oh my god! You guys, he's here! Brooke answers the door! Now! Go!" She hit Brooke's arm considerably hard. Haley started pacing in the bedroom, back and forth, back and forth.

"OK Hales you have permission to leave! He's totally hot!" Brooke screamed as she made her way back to the bedroom. She didn't even bother to say hello. She and Haley passed her as she was walking. He was wearing an nice, pressed emerald green shirt with cargo kakis. He looked really hot she had to admit.

Jacks jaw practically hit the floor. 'I'm so getting laid tonight!' he thought to himself.


	4. Not as Expected

**Chapter Four**

**I Write Sins Not Tragedies**

**Pictures of You **

The night was going relatively well, except for the fact that all she could do was think about Nathan.

Jack took her to a movie and kept trying to make a move on her, by leading down to kiss her, putting his arm around her, lightly placing his hand on her thigh. But of course Haley would let none of this happen; and when he asked why, all she did was say 'I only met you yesterday'

To add to the fire Jack took Haley to the same restaurant than Nathan took her on their first date- or Brooke took them, it didn't matter it still made her think of Nathan. Just like last time she had Mac' and cheese. They talked and laughed for the rest of the night, but for Haley it was a forced laugh. Each time she did, a pain shot through her stomach, it was the pain of betrayal. She wasn't ready for this.

"Jack, thank you so much for tonight, really." She gave him a obligatory smile. He got into the driver's seat; Haley didn't want to say anything, but jack had, had quite a few glasses of wine. Which he got using his fake ID.

"Nah, don't it was nothing. Plus I really lie spending time with you."

A small 'yea' was all Haley could muster; mostly she was so ecstatic that Jack was finally taking her home. He started the car, but Haley quickly noticed that they were not going into the direction of her apartment.

"Um, Jack, where are we going?" Haley asked getting slightly nervous.

"It's a surprise. You'll see." Finally after the longest ten minutes of her life, they pulled up next to the docks. A place she and Nathan had visited numerous times. 'oh god' she thought. Jack walked slightly ahead of her and sat on the same table she and Nathan had their first tutoring session, where he had given Haley her cracker jack bracelet.

"The docks" she said as she laughed nervously. It was dark and the air was musty, not to mention there was _no one_ around _anywhere. _

"What you don't like it here?" Jack asked seeming very hurt by the tone of her voice.

"No, its not that, it just, I just have a lot of memories here." She said as she willed herself to sit next to him. She had a really bad feeling about where this was going.


	5. Play With Matches and Get Burned

**Playing With Matches and Get Burned**

**Chapter Five of Pictures of You**

**By: Cadium Kaye**

All Nathan could think about was Haley, the whore and her stupid boy toy. So he was going to the insightful Scott.

He knocked on the door that lead to Lucas' room. He knew that his brother was always there for him. In the year they had known each other they truly became brothers. He knocked again when no one answered.

"Lucas, I know you're in there! Open the god damn door!" Nathan yelled as he now pounded the door.

And with that Lucas gave up trying to sleep and opened the door. "Nate, Man what do you want?" Lucas asked groggily.

"It's Haley, man; she got some guy's number last night at the café." Nathan stated on the verge of tears, but he quickly pushed them back with the help of the liquid courage he held in his hands.

It took Lucas about an hour to calm down his little brother. He was able to convince him that because he wasn't in the restaurant that he really didn't know what the guy wrote on the paper. Finally Nathan left and Lucas could call Brooke.

"Hey Babe, it's Lucas. Yea, I need to know if Haley told you about some guy at the café yesterday. She's where! What's wrong! Nathan just left, he was over here for about an hour talking about the 'whore and her boy toy.' She's not home yet! God call her on her cell and tell her to come home. Yea I'm serious! Because we need to talk to her! Bye."

Oh god, what is she doing? Lucas said to himself.

Haley felt her cell phone vibrate in her bag. She jumped at the opportunity to end the date in heart beat. She grabbed it out of her bag. Haley went to open it when Jack grabbed Haley's cell phone out of her hand.

"Did I say that you could interrupt our date?" His voice became frightening and forceful.

"Jack I think you should take me home. Please Jack." Haley tried to be brave, and not tear up, but her efforts were defeated.

"I haven't had any real fun on our date yet, I think now would be a perfect time for me to take you back to the car. Don't you?" Jack asked through a bitter laugh. Haley wondered what had happened to the nice gentle man she met in the café last night.

"Jack please. I just want to go home. Please Jack." She begged.

"I don't think so baby doll." Once again laughing at the situation

"Help! Some one help me! Please? Haley yelled trying desperately to save herself from the awful man she was with. She knew though that he was so much stronger than her. Her small body would never be enough to fight him off. Not in a million years. She knew what was about to happen to her.

"Don't talk! Don't yell! OK! I just want you to keep you precious mouth shut! Got it!" Jack yelled into her ear. She did as told not wanting to make the situation worse.

He forcefully threw her in the back seat of his car. Jack went and put himself on top of her and when down to kiss her. Haley started to kick and squirm away from him.

Jack didn't like that Haley wasn't behaving well; he grabbed on to her neck and gave it a firm squeeze. "Baby doll I don't want to hurt you, I just want to have a little fun. So I suggest that you calm down or I'll do what I have to, to get it!" He once again Jack firmly squeezed Haley's neck.

That's when it started. He forced himself on to her. Jack pulled Haley's dress of her, and started to touch her in that places she only wanted Nathan to touch. He wasn't even being gentle. Jack was hurting her.

Lucas jumped out of his mom's car, and ran up the stairs to Brooke and Haley's apartment. He needed to talk to her, to tell her how much Nathan loved her.

He opened the door to see Brooke just sitting on the couch. "Brooke, is Haley here yet?"

"She didn't answer it Luke. She always answers the phone. I'm worried about her." Brooke never turned around to face him, so Lucas decided to go to her.

"I'm sure everything is fine Brooke. Maybe she's just having a good time." Though he doubted it.

"No she would have been having a horrible time. All she would think about is Nathan. Something's wrong Luke." She started to tear up.

"Brooke she's fine, well just wait till she come home. OK?" But Lucas agreed with her something was defiantly wrong. The worst part was he could tell that Brooke knew he was unsure of himself.

When he was done having his 'fun' Jack just got up and when to the driver's seat and started the ignition. All Haley could do was put her cloths back on and even that took everything in her. And just like that that were back at her apartment.

"Good night baby doll." Jack said as he unlocked the doors. Haley clumsily got out of the car and closed the door. Jack sped off. All she could do was fall to the pavement and cry.

Brooke and Lucas sat on the couch, both staring blackly at the wall. Then they heard a car door slam and a car speed off. As quick as their feet would take them, they ran to the porch. Just in time to see the head lights drive off in the distance and Haley helplessly kneeling in the gravel parking lot, sobbing so hard it looked like she was having a seizure.

"Oh my god, Lucas! Ok, I want you to go to the car and start it. Just wait for us ok?" But before Lucas could protest Brooke was sprinting to Haley's side.

"Haley, Haley it's ok I'm here. It's ok. Shhh" Brooke tried to soothe her

"I kept saying no Brooke, I kept saying no." Haley tried to say.

"I know, I know. Come on, Lucas is going to drive us to the hospital." Brooke tried to lift her hurting friend. Haley's eyes met with hers, Brooke could tell Haley didn't want to be around any guys at all. "It's ok Haley I felt the same way."


	6. Explanations and Confesions

**Help! Ya Know I Need Somebody!**

**Chapter Six**

**Pictures Of You**

_Brooke understood that Haley didn't want to be around any guys right now. "I know Haley I felt the same way."_

Haley looked up into Brooke's Hazel eyes, and all she could see was pain and understanding. It was at that moment that she realized that Brooke was familiar with Haley's feelings. Brooke had been raped too.

"I'm going to go talk to Lucas and tell him to go get Peyton. Ok? Ok." She answered herself when Haley nodded. She left Haley on the pavement, and dashed to Lucas' car where he was waiting for them. "Ok broody new plan. I'm going to go over to the hospital with Haley. You are going to go tell Peyton about every thing, have her meet us at the hospital. Lucas, you also need to go tell Nathan." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and in a flash they were gone.

"Tell them what!" Lucas yelled in an very frustrated tone. All he could do was go to Peyton's as he was told. 'Maybe she knows what's going on.' He thought.

Brooke walked Haley through the mechanical door to the emergency room, and sat her down in one of the waiting chairs.

"I'll be right back." Was all Brooke could muster. She was about to break down herself, she didn't know how long she would be able to stay strong for Haley. Brooke went to the front desk to tell them about the situation that she was in.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to someone." Brooke asked in a meek voice.

"I'll be able to help you. Hi my names Irene." She answered in a cheery voice, as walked around the desk and over to Haley along side Brooke. Irene was a short and stout woman, with fair skin and jet black hair

"My friend over here, um, she was on a date. She, she, she said, she said no." Brooke stuttered as she began to cry.

"Ok, Hi honey, my name is Irene. And you are?"

"Haley, Haley Ja- Scott, my name Haley Scott." She said through her cries.

"All right Haley, we need to get you to the Women's Health Ward.

Lucas walked into Peyton's house, He could here her and Jake talking and laughing in the kitchen with Jenny. Fussing over her like a real family. And for a moment Lucas wondered what Jenny would call Peyton when she could talk, mom, Aunt Peyton, or just Peyton? Then he snapped back to reality.

"Peyton! Pey!" He yelled the sound echoed through the house.

"Were in the kitchen!" Peyton yelled back, she had a giggle in her voice. Lucas knew how happy she was now that Jake was back. He felt almost guilty for ruining their night, ruining their happiness. Lucas walked in to the kitchen to find Peyton sitting on the counter with Jenny in her lap. Jake was under the sink, trying to fix something, although from what he gathered he wasn't doing well because Peyton was almost falling over with laughter.

"Peyton its Haley." Her face dropped and turned stark white.

"What? Tell me exactly what happened. Now Scott!" She screamed when her hesitated.

"I wanted to talk to her, tell her about Nathan and how much he loved her. So I had Brooke call her to tell her she needed to come home. We were waiting there for her, we were worried about her cause she never picked up the phone. We heard the car door slam and a car speed off. Haley was sitting on the ground crying." Lucas said in a shaky voice, he still didn't know what was happening though. He looked down at Jake who was now looking up at him,

"Oh god, oh god! Damn, that basted! Where are they are they? The apartment? The Hospital?" She yelled as she go her keys and black leather jacket.

"There at the hospital, but Peyton?" He asked still with a shaky voice. About to cry, Haley was his best friend, like his sister. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to her.

"She said no, and he didn't stop." She said now crying herself. "Jake, Luke go talk to Nathan. There's really no use in you running to the hospital, she's not going to be around any guys, Brooke didn't." She said as she walked out the door, Peyton didn't think that they heard her but she was wrong.

A hundred things were going through Lucas's mind. Then Jake punching him in the arm brought him back from his thoughts.

"C'mon man, we gotta go." On the way to Nathan's house no one spoke, the silence was almost constricting. They both knew the other was trying to think up ways to tell Nathan, both wondering if he would be sober enough to care. Both wondering if he cared at all.

Peyton got to the hospital and ran to the main desk as fast as her Chuck Taylor clad feet would let her. She finally made it to the desk after what felt like a century. "Hi, my friend Haley James was brought in here a little while ago. Could tell me were to go to see her, wait for her?" She asked desperate and out of breath. The small sized women directed her to Haley's room; she got up there to see what looked like Haley holding on to Brooke for dear life. So Peyton did the only thing that she knew to do. She didn't speak, didn't ask, and just went. She crawled into bed with them, and held on to Haley. Peyton knew that for a while it was just going to be them, those three girls.

Lucas and Jake were sitting in the car in front of Nathan's house. They parked there about twenty minutes ago and were still in total and complete silence. Especially since there was a one and a half year old in the car. Just then Nathan walked out of the house, a very angry Nathan. Jake turned to Lucas and told him the same thing that he was thinking.

"I guess it's now or never." Both could see the worry and fear in each other's eyes.

"What the hell are you guys doing? You have been sitting out here for hours!" Nathan said loudly. The guys did the only thing they could, they were like robots, they didn't talk just move. Nathan knew something was wrong, he could tell by the way his brother was acting.

"Nathan is you mom home?" Jake asked, so that he could be with Nathan and Luke and not have to worry about Jenny.

"Um, yea dude. She's in the living room." But before her could say anything else, he was cut off by Lucas.

"We'll wait for you here Jake." Lucas said. 'there is no way in hell I'm doing this alone." He thought. In a few minutes and after some convincing Deb was watching Jenny and the three guys were on their way to Nathan's room. Nathan first and Jake and Lucas strangling behind, just then Lucas put his fist out.

"Best out of three." He whispered.

"Luke do you realize that your asking me to play rock paper scissors with you to see who tells him his wife was raped?" Jake asked obviously not agreeing with Lucas' form of settlement. They were now in Nathan's room, and Jake was going to be the one breaking the bad news to Nathan, but he didn't know how to go about it. How do you tell someone that?

"Nathan you might want to sit down. Lucas and I, we need to tell you something." It only took Nathan a second co cut him off with a nasty comeback.

"What happened to the whore _now_?" He yelled in a frustrated tone as he flopped on the bed stomach up. But something in Lucas snapped, he jumped on top of his brother and punched him twice square in the jaw each time. "What the fuck was that for?" Nathan questioned again, this time yelling even louder than before.

"Because that 'whore' is my best friend, and your wife if I remember correctly." He want to get off of Nathan but then lowered his head down to his ear and added in a soft whisper- "oh and also because your _wife_ was raped."


	7. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**My Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

**Chapter Seven **

**Pictures of You**

"What kind of sick joke are you guys playing! Huh!" Nathan yelled as his voice began to crack. Lucas could see the tears beginning to well up in his little brother's eyes. It only made him think, that bastard hurt Haley. Lucas had always been protective of her, and now he felt like he was falling short.

"Nate, man I'm sorry. But it's not a joke." Lucas told his brother in a sympathetic tone, as he put his had on Nathan's back. Nathan didn't say anything; all he did was walk out the door.

(Nathan's thoughts)

He walked out the door he needed to leave. He felt like his guilt was going to suffocate him.

"This is my entire fault. If I would have just taken her back none of this would have happened. I hurt the only women I love. The one person that means the most to me was hurt and taken advantage of because of me."

Nathan just walked and walked and walked. He let his feet take him were they desired. And when Nathan looked up he was at Brooke and Haley's apartment. He let himself in through the unlocked door. He saw were all his most wonderful memories happened. Were he would help Haley cook dinner, the dinning 'area' were he served his attempt at dinner for her on Valentines Day, on the porch were they made love in the rain. Nathan couldn't help himself from breaking down. He just let himself cry, because he did this to Haley.

_Thanks for reading you guys! I'm sorry this is so short but I'll update a lot this weekend. I just wanted to show you guys what was going on with Nathan and I promise and ud before 10:00 tomorrow!_

_cadi_


	8. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds P 2

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds **

**(Part II)**

**Chapter Eight**

**Pictures of You**

Haley was woken up by the viscous snoring of, none other than Brooke Davis. It was something that she had gone accustomed to over the many moths that they had lived together. She let her eyes flutter open, although unlike every other morning, Haley woke up to a hospital room. That's when all the memories came flooding back to her memory. Jack toughing her in places that she only wanted Nathan to touch. Do things to her that she only wanted Nathan to do. It was almost a fight to the death in order to hold back the tears. There was nothing her tears could do now.

It was a couple of hours later now. Brooke and Peyton were awake with her, they had went down to the gift shop and bought balloons and candy, as well as cheesy gossip magazines. Peyton went home for a minute to get her portable DVD player, and now the three girls were sitting on Haley's bed watching chick flicks while awaiting the ok to leave.

All three girls were startled by the loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Said Brooke as she bounced off the bed towards the way of the door. "Nathan." She said startled, not by seeing him but seeing him with red eyes. She closed the door, knowing that she needed to talk to Nathan.

"Nathan, what are you doing here" asking as if it was the stupidest thing he's ever done.

"She's my wife. I came to see her" stating the obvious

"Last time I checked you were making her get a divorce. A divorce tat she didn't want. But I think that I can honestly say that she wants it now." She said the last sentence under her breath. Although unfortunately Nathan heard her.

"What! If she didn't want one before why would she now? That makes no sense Brooke! Haley loves me. I and to be there for, and I know she'll take me back."

"Nathan, last night the Peyton and I were talking to her and she told us what happened. What was going on through her head." Brooke was now freely letting tears gently cascade down her cheeks. "She told us that Jack touched her in places that she only wanted you to touch. Did thing to her that only she wanted you to do to her. Haley feels, dirty." She whispered. Brooke and Nathan were now sitting on a bench out side of the hospital. Nathan had the hells of his palms buried into the indents of his eyes, while Brooke was rubbing his back.

"What ever. I'll be waiting for her. Please tell her that. That I'll be waiting for her." Nathan Got up and walked out the door. Hoping that Brooke didn't know what he had meant.

**FLASH BACK**

_Nathan and Haley were in an intense make-out session on Nathan's bed in his new found apartment. Their tongues were vigorously moving, and jetting around with each other. Nathan's hand's roaming Haley's soft skin._

_Haley loved the way that Nathan touched her. The way it felt, but she was terrified of were that would lead. SEX. How could three letters mean so much?_

"_Stop." Haley stated to Nathan. He looked into her eye's. _

"_Ok." he said simply and started to get up. _

"_No, Nathan I don't was you to be upset. I just, I'm not ready yet." It was happening more often now, Haley telling him to stop, and she was afraid that sex was coming between them._

"_Haley, I'm not upset." He came back over to the bed. And started to speak again as he pulled his girl friend on to his lap. "Haley, I'm not upset. It's ok. I'll wit for you. Because I love you." Wow that had been the first time he ever said that to some one. How could three simple words mean so much?_

"_I love you too, Nathan." She kissed his lips gently and lovingly. It felt so good to finally say that. _

**END FLASHBACK **


	9. Hopes and Fears

Brooke walked back to Haley's Room. Peyton and Haley were on her bed watching A Walk To Remember.

"Hey guys," Brooke said to get the two girl's attention. "Um, Pey can I talk to Haley alone for-" She was cut off by a Doctor clearing his throat.

"Hi girls I just wanted to let you know that you are free to go home. You just have to sign some papers at the front desk." And with another flash of his smile he was out of the door.

"Well I guess that's are cue to pack you up sister!" trying to lighted the mood. She knew that Haley was upset about leaving that hospital because it meant that she had to go to the police.

Peyton drove Brooke's car back to the apartment so that she could sit in the back with Haley.

"Kay you guys I think that now you're here, I should just go, Ya know get a real night's sleep. I'll come back real early tomorrow?" the two girls nodded. Once Peyton had left the just went to the kitchen to make some smoothies, well Brooke was making smoothies and Haley was clutching on to a photo album that of her and Nathan for dear life while looking into space.

"Hales?" Brooke said trying to bring her back from her thoughts. She knew that sometimes your mind and memories could be a very scary place to spend quality time. After repeating the girl's name about five times she finally looked to Brooke with tears in her eyes. "I need to tell you something. It's not bad." Brooke said after seeing the fear flicker in Haley's eye after he use of words. "Um Nathan was at the hospital the whole time we were there. Did you know that?" Haley shook her head. "Well he was, and he wanted to see you." Haley looked down at the photo album that she was till holding in her lap, and began to trace the letters on the front. LOVE. The album was full of pictures of her and Nathan while that were dating and when they were married and then they were happy. "He told me to tell you that he'd wait for you. He said you'd know what that meant." Haley nodded and started crying, only noticing it when the small salty drops fell on to the lettering indentations of the book. She just got up not looking or saying a word to Brooke. She grabbed the phone off the counter and walked to the bedroom they shared. She locked the door and jumped on her bed sitting Indian style with the covers over her head.

Haley dialed the numbers that had been burned into her memory over the past two years. Then he answered the phone. His voice wavering, like her head been crying. It reminded her off the night he had collapsed on the basket ball court. He had taken performance enhancers but that night he came to her. Out of all the people he came to her and he told her how much he needed her.

"Nathan" she whispered into the reviver.

When Nathan heard the voice on the other line he didn't know what to feel. He couldn't even bring himself to speak.

"Brooke told me."

She didn't know what she was doing what had willed her to call him. What she thought she would get out of it. But Haley needed to see if it was true. If Nathan still loved her.

"Haley" Nathan managed to choke out.

"I love you." She said and hung up the phone. She hadn't accomplished anything. Haley had chickened out once again. She got up and looked into the mirror that hung above her dresser, looking at the bruise on her neck from where Jack had grabbed her. "Why? Why did I have to leave? Why did I have to hurt Nathan? Why didn't I fight for him when I came home? Why did I flirt with Jack at the café? Why did I take his number? Why did I call him? Why did I go out with him? Why did I let him hurt me? I can answer all those questions. Because I'm a coward. I'm a sorry excuse of a person. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve love." Haley said, she brook down into sobs. She couldn't even support herself, and she fell on to the ground not able to move.

As Brooke was finishing making the smoothies she wondered what Haley was saying to Nathan. So being the curious and nosey person she was she stopped the blender and sat by the door. She heard the words Haley uttered. Only a simple I love you. And Brooke also heard what Haley had said to herself. Immediately she jumped up and went to open the door. But it was locked maybe she just wanted to be alone, Brooke thought. Then she heard the sobs coming from the girls tiny frame. She heard something smash on the ground, shattering. And she heard a thump and to the carpeted floor.

"Haley! Haley, open the door! Haley, please!" But it was no use. Brooke didn't now if she ws hurt, or what. She was panicking. So she did the only thing she knew to do. She called the person she knew was, in the past, the only one that made her feel like it was truly going to be ok. God she hoped her best friend wouldn't hate her after this.

Brooke ran to the living room to get her cell phone out of her sweat jacket that was draped over the couch. She want into contacts and clicked the number she was searching for.

"Nathan. Nathan, it's Haley." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "She's locked into the bedroom. I heard a crash, and then her fall on the ground. I don't know if she's ok. Please Nathan. Please help her."


	10. Heart to Hearts

Brooke was still by the door to the bedroom. She could here Haley breathing heavily, with some sniffles here and there.

"Haley please, open the door. You don't have to be alone. I'm here, I'll always be here. Just please Haley open the door." Brooke pleaded with Haley. She was afraid for Haley. The thing that she had said before worried her. She was afraid Haley would start to pull away and that was the last thing that Brooke wanted. She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a light knocking on the front door.

"Hey." Was all Brooke could manage to say.

"What did you call me for Brooke? I couldn't understand you on the phone." Nathan said as his mind raced a mile a minute. The last thing that he needed now was more bad news and from the tear stains on Brooke's face, it didn't look good.

"Um it's Haley; she locked herself in the bedroom. She won't open the door and I'm starting to worry." Brooke said as she nervously bit her index finger. Nathan went to the bedroom with out saying a word to Brooke. He didn't know if he should say something, would it make her defiantly not want to open the door? He decided against it. Nathan pulled out his wallet from his back pocket, and got out his student ID. He slipped it in to the crack of the door and slid it up and down waiting for it to open. Finally it did, he looked in to see the woman he loved crouching on the floor, holding at the photo album. It wasn't open; she was just looking at the cover. Nathan went over to her and touched her shoulder. Haley didn't need to look, with the intoxicating sent of cologne she knew it was Nathan. He touched her shoulder, Haley flinched, but it wasn't because she was startled. No, he knew that even for that one second she was afraid.

Haley couldn't move her mind was racing. _What it really Nathan there? Was it jack? He knew were she lived. Was someone going to hurt her? God, she really didn't want to get hurt again._

Nathan could see that she froze under his touch, so he pulled back. Walking backward out of the room he motioned for Brooke to come in.

When she saw Nathan emerge she practically ran to her best friends side.

"Baby?" Brooke whispered as she walking into the room not wanting to startle the girl. She walked around her and sat in front of her. Haley looked up at Brooke, then back down at the closed book.

"Why?" Haley whispered to her friend, so low that she had to strain to hear haley's weak voice.

"I don't know baby. I don't know." Brooke said as lifted her up off the ground and put her in her bed tucking her under the covers. Little did they know Nathan was standing at the door watching the two girls.

"Can I have it back?" Haley whispered

"What?"

"Brooke, I want it back."

"Fine, here's your book." She said she had been trying fro ever to get it away from Haley. She didn't even open it she just stared at it or traced the cover with her fingers. And for some reason that didn't sit well with Brooke. Probably because every thing that had happened was her fault. She was the one that told Haley to move on. She was the one that gave the stamp of approval to Jack. God, she had been cursing herself since the minute she found Haley, she should have realized. Brooke shouldn't have let Haley go with him.

After giving Haley back the photo album she went in to the living room to see Nathan sitting on the couch. Not what she had expected. He was leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting on his hands. And it was obvious what he was thinking, because she was thinking the same.

"I didn't expect you to stay." She spoke solemnly as she plopped into the chair across from him.

"Why wouldn't I?" Nathan asked in a defensive tone.

"It's not that I think you don't care, Nathan, that's not it at all. I just- I didn't think that you would stay because," Brooke sighed; she knew what she wanted to say but she didn't want it to come out wrong. "Because it hurts to much." Brooke finally whispered to her friend.

"You don't know how much it hurts Brooke not even close." As quickly as it came out of his mouth he wished that he could take it back, but no such luck.

"Nathan! How dare you say that! You have know Idea how much it hurts me!" Brooke didn't want to explode, but she felt like for the longest time it had been bottled up. "What happened to Haley is a girl's worst nightmare. And I hate to say it but it happens more that you think Nathan." She saw his facial expression change, and she knew that she would have to tell him what happened two years ago. "Um, when I was 15-" Brooke pulled her legs up to the chair, rested her chin on her kneed and stared at her toes as she told the accounts. "I went with Peyton to our first real party. It wasn't my first time drinking but- lets just say that I defiantly should not have had those last few shots. Anyway this guy was being really nice, he stayed with me, got me drinks danced with me, got me drinks, stuff like that. Anyways I started to feel a little dizzy so he brought me up to his room to lie down. But stupid me, didn't realize what the word lay really meant." She let out a sad laugh. "Anyways he threw me on the bed, I said no, he didn't stop, he called me darling, he finished, he threw me out of his room, me and Peyton left, and we cried all night. That's the short version being that I conveniently left out the part were I became a slut so it would never happen again. That was some stupid logic. I mean, I guess- I figured that if I went all crazy and had a lot of sex that it wouldn't happen again. But Haley was lucky me not so much. That was my first time, but Haley's was with you, the man he loves on her wedding night. She was defiantly lucky." Brooke was finished and it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be. However she never looked at Nathan. Brooke bounced off her chair and went into the kitchen, Nathan followed suit and sat at the breakfast bar. "It's a wonder that I didn't get pregnant." Brooke said jokingly. "Do you want Haley's smoothie, she never drank it."

Nathan couldn't believe what Brooke had told him. Why would anyone want to hurt innocent girls? It was mind boggling. But Nathan was jerked from his thoughts by Brooke ranting about how she would have to waste a smoothie.

"Listen Nate that was a long time ago, don't stress over it." Brooke said, putting her petite hand on his shoulder. All Nathan could do was nod.

"Can you tell me about her, what she told you?" Nathan asked Brooke quietly.

"Come on." Brooke says as she led Nathan to the bedroom she shared with Haley, by the hand. One they were inside she sat on her bed with Nathan. "Do you see the bruise on her neck?" Nathan nodded "She was trying to get him away, she was kicking and screaming. That's when he took her neck and told her to stop so that 'he could finish his business'. She has a cut on the back of her head from when her threw he into the back seat. When he was done he got into the front seat drove here, threw her out, and sped off. That was three nights ago. Do you see that book?" Brooke said Nathan could only nodded.

"She made that. Three months into our marriage." Nathan didn't look at her for fear that she would see the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"She's always holding it. But she never opens it. Not once since Saturday." Brooke looked down at her lap, it had finally clicked whay she never actually looked at the pictures. "She said a lot of things after she called you. She didn't think I heard, but I did. She asked why. Why to everything." Brooke replayed Haley's words in her head.

"_Why? Why did I have to leave? Why did I have to hurt Nathan? Why didn't I fight for him when I came home? Why did I flirt with Jack at the café? Why did I take his number? Why did I call him? Why did I go out with him? Why did I let him hurt me? I can answer all those questions. Because I'm a coward. I'm a sorry excuse of a person. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve love."_

Brooke decided to continue, "she asked why she left you, why she met him, why she called him. Then she answered herself, saying that she was a coward and a sorry excuse of a person, and she said she didn't deserve love Nate. For once I don't know how to make her smile again. Nathan, I'm scared for her."

"She'll get through it Brooke, she's the strongest person I know." Brooke was crying staring at her friend. "Why aren't we whispering?" He asked sincerely

"Oh….she won't wake up she's having nightmares about him. I only wake her up when she starts to scream." Brooke whispered, because she knew Nathan would be upset with her.

"What! Only when she starts to scream? What the hell is wrong with you." Nathan said in a hash whisper to get his point across.

"Nathan. If I wake her up she won't be able to get back to sleep. She needs to sleep. And I like to think that maybe one day in her dreams she'll stop him. Maybe then she would be ok again."

"Can I stay here tonight? On the couch?" Nathan was pleading with Brooke, he didn't want to leave the girls alone anymore. He would talk to Luke about it tomorrow.

"Yea. I'm going to go to sleep but there blankets and things in the closet out side the bathroom." She started to change when he left the room. But she felt like she needed to say just one more thing to him before they both drifted off into their nightmarish slumbers. "Nate?"

"Yea?" he asked as he started to get comfortable on the couch.

"Don't talk or act like were helpless. That's really important." And with that she flicked off the lights and retreated to her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan didn't get much sleep last night, and little did he know both girls hadn't either. (Haley had woken up at about two in the morning to a screaming Haley, and after that ordeal neither bothered to even close their eyes.)He thought about what Brooke Had said "don't act like we're helpless, Nathan. That's really important." The words ran thought his head one hundred times over, but not once was able to catch them. However, before Nathan could settle down into a restful slumber, the dawn crept through the beneath of the shades. So all he did was sit. Sit, and watch the sun came into the living room and slowly cast a warm light.

"Ah!" Haley yelped. She had expected to be able to go out onto porch and rid her head of the images that had imprinted themselves inside during her nightmares, but now she would have no such luck.

"Haley- I, Brooke- called me" he stammered, not able to find words that went together to make any kind of sense.

"Oh, um- it's ok. Do you want some coffee?" She hoped and prayed that he would say no, say he had to go. She didn't want to see him. It hurt far too much, but then it hit her. She loved him, but more importantly he loved her. Haley knew that Nathan would never hurt her, like Jack did. Never. She knew that sooner or later she would have to step outside, face the music. So why not sooner, rather than later?

"Um, yea. If that's ok?" Haley flashed him a smile, but Nathan knew better. He could see the fakeness of her smile, the pain, and fear it held. And it took everything than Nathan had not to run up to her and hold her in his arms forever.

"Did Brooke tell you? About everything?" As Haley slept that night she could hear the murmur of voices. She had called to them for help but no one had come. It just happened all over again.

"Yea. We talked." Nathan didn't really want to talk about it rights now. He needed to find a way to deal with what happened, find a way to pickup all of Haley's pieces. The pieces that that asshole had smashed. Nathan casually took his coffee and when to sit on the couch, leaving Haley facing him at the breakfast bar. He wanted the tension in the room to disappear; and figured it might if he pretended it wasn't there.

"Nathan, when I called you yesterday, I-I meant what I said. But I need to say something else." Nathan got nervous, he prepared himself for the worst. "Nathan I don't want you to think that- I don't-" It was so hard to find the right words. "I love you. And I know that you love me, but" _A but, but's are never good._ "I don't want you to take me back again out of pity. I don't want you to ever feel sorry for me." _Well that wasn't so bad. But wait, what did she mean? Of course I'm going to take her back now. _"I got what I deserved." Haley whispered, looking at the small ripples in her coffee that were caused from her walking closed over to the sofa where Nathan sat. It was funny how those little ripples mirrored her life. How her one decision- to leave that night for the tour, had changed everything. How that one decision had brought on so many bad things- lonely nights, heart ache, pain, suffering. It was a sorrowful, endless cycle that she had created for herself.

"Haley, don't ever think that. Don't ever say that. You didn't deserve any of this. Please" Nathan's voice began to crack. It hurt so much to hear Haley say those five little words- I got what I deserved.

"But I hurt you. I left. I gave up." The tears she was holding back were now starting to revolt. The salty drops were slowly making their way down her pale cheeks. Leaving a glistening trial behind. "I made the biggest mistake of my life. And-" It hurt to much she couldn't finish.

Nathan gingerly removed the forest green coffee mug from the death grip she had placed it in, and set it on the glass coffee table in front of him. Hoping that she would be comfortable enough to sit down next to him, whishing that she would be comfortable enough to sit next to her own husband

As soon as he took it, the warmth was gone from her hands… and she wanted it back. She longed for the feeling of being held again. Not in Brooke's little arms, but in Nathan's strong ones. She wanted to be able to snuggle her petite body up to his muscular one, she wanted to have to smell of his lingering cologne on her pajama shirts again. But what she wanted the most was to cry on his shoulder and have him tell her that he would always protect her. She couldn't dream of those things any more, dream that he would hold her again. Dream that he could hold her and think of her a pure and beautiful, not tainted. Haley walked over to the couch and sat next to Nathan. She slowly put her thin arms around his neck, making sure that he would let her. Haley was delighted when his was response was instantly wrapping his arms around her. And all she could manage to do was cry on his shoulder.

"I love you Haley. I love you so much." He needed to take a breath. What Haley had just done meant a lot to Nathan. Especially after she had flinched under his touch last night. "I promise I'll always protect you Hales, I promised you that. I'll always protect you. Always and forever, remember." Those words just made Haley latch on tighter and sob hared, and Nathan pull her closer into him.

"Hey." Quietly stating her presence. She made her way over to Haley, putting a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon time to get ready." Brooke's voice still quiet and meek.

"Please don't make me go." Haley whispered into Nathan's ear, her voice cracking as she tried to hold her tears back. Brooke had told him last night that today Haley had to go to the police station to file a report, and hearing her protest like this was killing him. "Please." She said a little louder, however not intending Brooke to hear- she did anyways. Nathan could feel warm drops on his shoulder now, he assumed that they were Haley's tears. He had to Force his own eyelids down now, to make sure his own didn't spill out.

"Hales. Come on get up. I'll be with you the whole time, too." Brooke didn't want Nathan to say anything. She didn't want Haley to thin that he wasn't on her side. She didn't want Haley to push Nathan away.

"Please Haley. I don't just want him to get a way with what he did. Please." Nathan coaxed her, bedded her. Haley knew that she had to go, that she had to put him away behind bars. That she had to protect other girls. But the thought of retelling the story word for word, action for action- to say the least it made her want to vomit.

"Will you come too?" Haley questioned him. She spoke so softly that Nathan had to strain to here the words even thought her delicate mouth was right next to his ear.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Nathan felt Haley nod on his shoulder. Haley go of Nathan. Yet she was slow in doing so, she didn't want that moment to end. Not ever

"Brooke what does someone where to go to the police station?" Nathan heard Haley asked Brooke as the girls walked arm in arm into their bedroom. And he couldn't help but smile. Not at Haley's quirky question. But that maybe, just maybe, after Haley dealt with this that they could get back together.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: just a note, Nathan is living at the house by himself like in the show right now and this is the summer before collage.

"Mrs. Scott?" Haley was sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the station next to Brooke and Nathan. When she heard her name, she jumped and latched on to Brooke's hand. When Haley didn't move her friend pulled her up and led her to the woman.

"This is Haley Scott." Brooke said to the women, she nodded and shook both girl's hands. "Brooke Davis."

"Brooke Haley very nice to meet you both. I'm detective Williams, but unfortunately Haley is going to have to come with me to talk." Brooke could see the flash of fear in Haley's eyes, and all she could do was go back and sit with Nathan, and wait.

"What are you doing? Here you said that you were going to go with her." Nathan said remembering when he heard Haley ask Brooke in the car.

"I tried, they wouldn't let me." Brooke slumped down into the seat with a sigh. Finally she wasn't around Haley. She didn't have to be strong anymore, and she could cry. And cry and cry and cry. This brought so many bad memories, the ones she buried with alcohol and a bubbly personality. Nathan looked up from his slump position to see those tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry Nathan. I'm so, so sorry." She wasn't able to look at him.

"What for?" For the life of him he couldn't understand what Brooke Davis had to be sorry for.

"I let this happen."

"Now that you told me what happened, I would like to now what you were doing with this man, Jack you said his name was?" Detective Williams asked, and not once through out the entire conversation had she taken her eyes off the paper she wrote everything down on.

"We went out on a date." She was ashamed to say those words, to admit that she had betrayed her husband, her soul mate.

"It says here that you are married?" Still scribbling meaningless words on to the hideous yellow pad.

"I am, we were taking a break."

"Oh, I see." The detective stated after she heard the unease in Haley's voice. "Well I just would like to let you know that, sadly we don't have much to go on. The hospital said that there was no sign of forced entry. Not only that but no one was around to hear you. I'll try to find something and illput out a report but that's about it.

"Hi" Haley said trying to break her best friend and her husband out of their equally dazing trances. Brooke and Nathan just stared at her. "Lets go home."

A few minutes later Nathan was getting out of the car and walking into his house. He only looked back at the car before he walked through the grand oak doors.

"I was thinking maybe you should go out with Lucas today. Ya know like on a date. I mean I know how you get when you don't get laid in four days." Both girls laughed, as if in agreement.


	13. Chapter 13

"Haley I really don't have to go out tonight. We can have a girls night just us?" Brooke had been asking Haley this for the past hour. She knew that Brooke wanted to go so she wouldn't here of her staying home.

"Brooke, you look amazing and I swear to god if you don't get you ass out that door i'm going to hurt you." Haley said with a fake, cheesy smile plastered across her face.

"OK, ok I'm gone." And with that Brooke went to meet Lucas at one of the nicer restaurants in Tree Hill.

It had been a been about two hours after Brooke had left when Haley had immersed herself in to an Audrey Hepburn marathon. She was in the middle of watching Breakfast at Tiffany's when the constant tapping on the window was starting to get on her nerves. Haley went over to the window and peeked through from behind the curtains. She could male out the body of a male feature but nothing more.

"Everything is fine. Everything is fine." Haley told herself over and over again. Although the tapping was continuing. And with each pelted rock the knot in her stomach grew tighter.

"Hey, Nate it's me." Haley tried to sound as strong as possible but she knew her voice sounded shaky.

"Hales? I everything ok?" Nathan was practically flipping out on the other line.

"Yea. Yea, everything is fine. I was wondering if it was you that was throwing the rocks at the window." She winced. She knew it wasn't him.

"Haley! Ok I'm coming over now just sit tight and don't move." And with that Nathan hung up the phone. _God, when the hell did everything go so wrong?_

If felt like in seconds Nathan was banging on the apartment door.

"Haley! It's Nathan open the door." He felt like if she didn't open the door soon he would put a hole in it.

"Nathan, please calm down, it's ok." Haley said when she opened the door. She could see the rising in his chest start to slow down.

"Sorry, I was just nervous." Coming in after she motioned.

"Do you wanna sit?" Haley had sat down to finish watching the movie when she noticed Nathan keeping his distance and leaning on the breakfast. Nathan came over and was sitting an arms length away from her, but she just ignored it and watched the movie.

"Nathan will you hold me?" Haley whispered, her voice almost inaudible. Nathan didn't say anything, he just scooped up her tiny body in his arms and smiled to herself. Maybe in time things would be ok.

It was nearing nine thirty when the next movie had ended. Nathan had held her like he had on so many occasions. But this time it was different, it wasn't just lovingly anymore. No, this time he vowed with his life that he would always protect her.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Haley said as she got up and made her way down the hall.

"Hey do you want popcorn?" Nathan yelled to Haley to the bathroom, from the small kitchen area. Haley had answered yes, and Nathan was now fixing her favorite, kettle corn. This is how it should be forever.

**Ok now I need to know if I should have jack come back and I know haley doesn't seem very…idk 'affected' but that will be cleared up so tell me what you guys think should be going on!**


	14. Chapter 14

Haley went into the all white bathroom of the apartment, and slumped down onto the side of the cold tub. And she cried. Bringing her knees close to her chest and wrapping her small arms around them, Haley let her head down and cried.

_When did everything go so wrong? Why is it that the only reason my husband, the love of my life, is talking to me is because he pities me? I cant let him do this. He told me that he didn't want to be with me, I can't just let him hang around like this. _

Haley stood up and stared at herself in the mirror, trying to regain her composure. She was running some cold water on her face when she heard the door bell ring.

After Haley had gone into the bathroom and Nathan continued to make the popcorn like he said. And for a moment he got lost in his thoughts. Wondering when things when wrong. Why he had ever doubted Haley and his love for her.

Nathan had just put the popcorn bag in the microwave when the door bell rang. Not bothering to look in the peep hole he flung the door open.

"Can I help you?" Nathan said getting a little defensive. With his striped polo shirt, kaki cargos, and flip flops this fag looked like a reject from the Hollister magazine. And the shaggy blond hair didn't help.

"I'm looking for Haley."

"Uh, no I don't think you are. Please leave." The wrinkles on Nathan's forehead were now starting to become more significant.

"Yes, I am. I need to talk to her. Haley! Baby doll!" he screamed into the apartment.

Wiping her face with the hand towel by the sink Haley looked at herself one more time. Feeling confidant about what she was about to do Haley reached for the door knob. Until she heard him. He called her name.

Jack pushed his way though Nathan when he looked towards the bathroom. "Haley baby?" He yelled running though the apartment. Little did either know that Haley was locked in the bathroom paralyzed with fear.

"Who the fuck are you!" Nathan demanded, pinning him against one of the lavender walls. His hand clutched against his throat.

Haley meekly opened the bathroom door praying that the voice she heard wasn't attached to the face that ran through her mind every night. She listened intently to the voices.

"I'm her boy friend!" he tried to yell but his air supply was running low.

"Yea? Well I'm her husband!" Nathan whispered hoarsely. His teeth clenched. That's when he hit him. Nathan knew who this bastard was. He hit him and he wouldn't stop. The punches wouldn't let up. Haley couldn't take it any more, she couldn't just sit there and listen.

"Nathan," her voice just above a whisper. "Nathan please." Her voice pleading with pain, as she grabbed on to the breakfast bar for dear life. He looked up at her, silently telling her to go away. Jack followed Nathan's gaze, and saw the girl that he loved.

"Baby, just let me talk to you. I love you please. Lets just talk." Jack spoke with the same voice he had used the first time that she met him. God, it made her wanna throw up.

"No! No! No! Get out!" Haley screamed flailing her arms around and stomping her feet. "Don't call me baby! Get the fuck out of my house!" Haley scurried over to the kitchen and grabbed the largest frying pan that she and Brooke owned.

"Haley, I love you. I just-" Haley cut him off, while Nathan just watched in awe.

"You will shut your filthy mouth and get the fuck out right now. Or so help me god I will beat you with this god damned pan until your brains are splattered all over my freshly panted walls. Do you understand me? And I swear if I ever see your disgusting face again you will regret it." Haley said in a hoarse, cold, low voice; trying her best to hold back her tears. Jack reluctantly obliged, for the fear of his life. He closed the shiny black door, and when she heard the familiar sound of his old Honda skid off the black asphalt, she slowly fell. Sobbing. The frying pan made and obnoxious thud against the sick on tile of the kitchen. Haley had no control over the salty drops that flooded from her eyes. She had never cried this hard in her entire life.

Nathan just watched as she poured her all her feelings out. He didn't know if Haley would want him to go to her but he didn't care. He would not just sit there and watch the woman he loved cry like that. It broke his heart in more pieces than when she left. And that was saying a lot.

Nathan crawled over to Haley from his place on the floor. He took her in his arm on top of his lap. Haley resisted, slamming her fists against Nathan's hard chest- to say the least after a while it hurt but he would never dream of telling her.

"It's not fair! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Haley shrieked. Her voice blaring close to his ear, while her fists simultaneously crashed into his chest. Haley's crying and hitting and screaming went on for a while. Then it was just crying and screaming, then just crying. And now- just sniffles. Haley sat in between Nathan's legs. Her shaking form huddled in the fetal position cradled in Nathan's arms.

"I need to tell you something Nathan." Her whisper so hoarse and fearful. Nathan just nodded. "I went to the bathroom to prepare a- a speech. I was going to tell you that I didn't want to see you again. Be- because you hated me before and- and now you run to me at my beck and call. It just didn't se- seem fair. I- I don't want you to- to hang around because you fell bad for me." A new round of tears impairing her speech. Haley didn't fight them.

"Haley, when you came back I thought that I couldn't trust you. I though 'what's stopping her from leaving again?' I thought that it would be easier to suffer with out you that to be with you and be vulnerable. But when Luke told me what happened. I was so scared that I would loose you. That you wouldn't be her anymore. And I realized that if something were to ever happen to you, that- that I would never be able to go. I cant be with out you Haley. I just cant. I love you so much. I'm in love with you. And I want to be with you forever. I meant everything I said that day on the beach. Every word." Nathan moved his hand down to her chin. Lifting her face gently to look at him. Both sets of teary eyes meeting, both sets of scared eyes meeting, both sets of scared eyes meeting.

"So did I." She didn't smile. Not because she didn't want to but it hurt. It physically hurt. Everything did. Haley looked back down relishing in the feeling of safety. After hours of sitting in this position, Nathan could feel Haley's rapid, unsteady breathing become level. She was asleep. Nathan scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom. Her large hands placed on the small of her back and the crook of her knees. Nathan placed Haley in her bed and pulled the covers to her chest. And when he kissed he on the forehead Nathan heard her soft voice.

"It feels so far away…" she spoke.

"What does baby?" squatting down, his hands on his knees.

"Happiness." Haley answered simply, sleepily.

"It's right here" Nathan entwined their hands together, and waited for her to fall asleep, as he remembered the good days. Maybe tomorrow would be one of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter **

**Pictures of You**

3 Months Later:

In those three months Haley had almost completely healed from the horrific events that took place so many nights ago. Nathan had been taking her to support groups and to see other people that would help her move on, but to Haley, none of them had made much of a difference, Nathan Had. Nathan had helped her, and stayed by her during her darkest days.

They were on the beach now, walked hand in hand, their toes digging in the sand. The dim light from the Scott beach house lighting their path. No one spoke, no one had to.

"Follow me." Nathan said, he tugged her hand ever so gently leading signaling for Haley to follow him up the jetty. They came closer to their destination, Haley could make out the outlining shadows of a blanket and tall candles.

"Wha- What is this?" She spoke in gasps, as Nathan bent down and lit the candles with the small neon lighter from his pocket. The faint light that glowed from the candle was enough to illuminate the white blanket it resided upon. She could now see the two plates of salad in front of her, her favorite from Karen's Café, the one with dried cranberries and pares. And the glass of red wine that flanked each place setting.

"I wanted to do something nice for you." He took her hand and led her down to sit on the blanket with him, to eat and watch the wave's crash in to the dark, hard rocks.

"This is more than nice, it's absolutely perfect."

A while had passed, they had sat on the rock, Nathan cradling Haley's small body in his arms as she sat in between his legs. It was a perfect moment. And suddenly Haley spoke, ever so quietly, but just loud enough to be heard over the crashing waves.

"Kiss me." Two words. Six letters. But to the both of them they meant so much more. So much more.

"Hales, I don't think- Maybe it's to soon." Nathan finally got out after stumbling on his words.

"Tell me you love me." Haley said, looking deep into his eyes, the same ones that mimicked the ocean that they had been watching only moments before.

"I love you. God, I love you." Nathan broke eye contact and rested his chin on the top of Haley's head.

"Then it's okay." Nathan hesitantly inched his lip's towards his wife's. And when the finally came in contact, it was a feeling that both had almost been knocked away my. It had been a long time, too long. Soon enough the intensity grew, both wanting to be closer to each other after time they had last kissed or touched with the same thought in mind. It had been a little over eleven months since Nathan had felt his wife's soft lips against his own. Soon enough it was Haley that wanted to escalate things, as she swept her tongue over his bottom lip. She broke away, and started to gently suck on Nathan's neck, then moving on to his Adam's apple. She smiles when she heard Nathan quietly moan her name.

"Baby I think we need to stop." Nathan firmly grasped Haley's shoulders and pushed her up to look him in the eye. "The doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said- no sex. Nathan, I'm ready, and I miss you. And I know you miss me." Haley finished with a light giggle.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked cradling her delicate face in his strong hands.

"I'm sure. I love you Nathan." The whole time Nathan held her in his arms, trying to protect her from everything on the outside, as told her how much he loved her countless times. But neither expected the consequences this blissful experience would have.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: ok this was a really hard chapter to write. So if it's not up to par I apologize in advance. 3 also school has been in session for about a month, Nathan and Lucas are captains on the basket ball team. The team has been practicing but the season doesn't start for two months

**Chapter 16**

**Pictures of You**

Two Months Later-

Haley stood in front of the sink in the bathroom of her and Brooke's apartment, just staring at the seven pregnancy tests that surrounded it. All positive. All of them. 'How could I have been so reckless? Why am I such a screw up?' Haley thought to herself. She was broken out of her thoughts by the distant sound of the telephone ringing. She ran out of the bathroom and followed the sound all over the tiny apartment until she had reached Brooke's bed, the cordless phone was some how wedged in between the bed and the wall _and _under the covers.

"Hello" Haley finally answered out of breath.

"Hey Hales, I just wanted to run over and get my gym bag that I left there tomorrow. We have practice early tomorrow morning and I didn't want to wake you then. But I figured that maybe we could grab something to eat with Brooke, maybe a pizza."

"I-um I don't think that's the best idea, I'm not felling well-"

"Are you okay? Well I'll come by anyways to check on you."

"No- um, no need. I have every thing under control!"

"Haley are you alright you sound kinnda funny."

"Yup, I'm fine."

"Okay, well I'll be over in ten to get my bag." And just like that he hung up the phone. No love you, bye, nothing! 'Oh crap, the test!' Haley rushed around the bathroom throwing the mess into the plastic bag they came in, and threw that bag into the kitchen garbage. Just then Nathan knocked on the door, but quickly came in not giving her enough time to say come in.

"Hey. I'll get you bag." Haley scurried out of the main room and into the bed room to find Nathan's gym bag thrown in the corner. She quickly picked it up, and ran out to Nathan. "Here you go."

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Haley said quietly. Staring down at her feet, and playing with her finger nails.

"Why are you lying to me?" Nathan asked getting defensive, thinking that she was having an affair or something horrible like that.

"I didn't mean for it to happen, Nathan I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Haley cried into Nathan's chest after she threw her arms around his waist; Nathan only held his arms arm's his sides.

"What Haley? What's your fault?" Haley pulled away from her husband and made her way over to the couch. She plopped her self down and brought her legs to her body, resting her chin in the crook of her knees.

"Look in the garbage." Haley murmured staring at the lavender wall before her. She didn't watch as Nathan hesitantly walked over to the garbage, and took off the lid to find a brown paper Food Lion bag. Nathan looked at her to see what he should do next, but he received no reaction, so Nathan continued to open the paper bag.

"Oh." Nathan froze. What had he done?


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Pictures of You**

"I'm, I have to go." Haley said as she scurried around the room looking for her shoes. She couldn't be here, not with him, not now. _The nerve of him! The only word he could come up with is oh!_ She was just about to place her small hand on the cold hard door knob, she felt the larger hand of her husband come up and inter lace their fingers. When Haley turned to look at him she could see his eyes glazed in over in tears with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" She couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Yea." She whispered to him. "I mean…if you want to." She shouldn't have said that. She knew it, she regretted it.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked getting truly nervous as he watched her fiddle with her fingers and stare and her fidgeting feet.

"I guess, after everything that's happened over the past year- I don't know I thought maybe you wouldn't want to keep it…none of this is supposed to be happening." Haley exasperatedly cried out as she broke down in tears for the first time.

"Of course I want to keep it, Haley." Nathan spoke to his wife softly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "That's our son or our daughter Haley. Our child; and I know that right now things are still a little…off between us. But I want to be with you Haley; I want to be your husband again." Nathan paused, collecting his thoughts. "Ya know, before _everything_ happened, I would lie in bed with you in my arms and just think about a few years from then, out life. I always knew we would have kids. Hell, I always wanted to have kids with you Haley. I love you, you don't even know how much." Nathan held her delicate hands in his own, as he, with his callused thumb, over the skin between her index finger and thumb.

"I do." She mumbled into his chest, some of the fabric from his tee shirt coming into her mouth as she spoke.

"What?" Nathan pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes

"I do know. I know because it's the same way I feel about you." She smiled, although it faded…again. So Nathan _again_ got nervous. "I'm going to be a mom." _'oh boy, she's talking to herself.'_ "I'm going to get morning sickness and throw up 24/7 and I'm going to have massive beck aches, and I'm going to have to pee all the time, and I'm going to have swollen ankles, and I- I- I love you." She screeched as she lunged in to his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

A/n: ok hey guys sorry about the delay! My computer crashed and I lost all my work and I had been almost done with all of my next chapters. So if your waiting on those they will be up before Thursday. And another thing the time line in this is totally messed up so let me sum it up for you.

Haley left to tour in the middle of junior year (a few months after they were married)

she came back two months later, Nathan didn't accept her

for like 4 months she was pinning after Nate while he was being a jackass

she got raped by jack. that was in august

two months later she and Nathan had sex on the beach

now its December (4 months later from the beach)

**Chapter 18**

**Pictures of You**

"**Bumps in the Road" **

"Hello Haley, Nathan." Dr. Simmons said to the young women as she shook the young couple's hand's. "Wow, that's a mighty large bump for four months." The female doctor said to Haley in a light airy tone.

"And it just keeps getting bigger, some days I feel like I'm going to tip over." Haley laughed at herself. Nathan just laughed and shook is head silently at his wife knowing that she actually had tipped over this morning while getting out of bed.

"Well why don't you lie down so that we can see what's going on in there." Haley did as told and lied down on the paper lined table as she did many times before in the last three months, as Nathan took position in the chair near the table. He gave Haley's hand a quick squeeze as Dr. Simmons finished spreading the gel on Haley's growing stomach and flipped on the ultra sound monitor. The doctor sat there for a minutes slipping the gray wand over the clear gel. All of a sudden she made a sound that, to Nathan and Haley almost had a confused ring to it.

"Doctor?" Nathan cleared his throat. At her called title Dr Simmons turns around and looks at the couple with a bright smile.

"Ok so do you want to know the sex?" her voice was cheery and she almost bounced as she went to the counter to fiddle with things after getting nods of approval. Dr. Simmons went over to the ultra sound machine and moving the want again. She soon brought her slender finger to the screen and pointed to the fuzzy picture, "this is your baby girl!" she said in a congratulatory air. A single tear slipped down Haley's cheek and in to the corner of her mile wide smile.

"A little girl Hales" Nathan whispered as he kissed her temple. Haley brought her left arm around her husband's neck and closed her eyes to revel in the moment.

Last summer something terrible had happened to Haley. Something that she would never be able to forget, but would be able to get over. Something she _had_ gotten over. And now look at her she was going to be a mom, she was happy and she knew Nathan was two by that stupid smile on his face. Some people actually most people thought that she was just hiding from her rape, that she hadn't dealt with it, and that she was most defiantly not in any position to be a mother any time soon. They were wrong.

"And this is her sister." Dr. Simmons broke Haley from her train of thought.

"What?" Nathan choked out. "two? Oh wow- two babies?"

"Two little girls?" Haley said at the same time, just as stunned.

"Yep! I'll go print out some pictures." The Doctor flounced out of the room after she

"Holy crap!" Haley yelled to no one in particular as she threw her hands up into the air. "Nate, what are we going to do?" Her voice was smaller this time. She was so scared "I just turned eighteen, were practically poor we're hardly making ends meet! One is going to be hard enough but two? Two babies Nathan? What are we going to do?" By this time Nathan had made his way to Haley, lying down on the table with her, lying one arm around her back and the other in the valley between her breasts and her growing stomach, kissing her hair.

"We'll make it baby, we always do. This isn't any different."

Haley was sitting on the couch in the living room…in the dark…waiting for Nathan to come home…at one in the morning. Then she heard the unfamiliar sound of his clunky Tim's on the wood steps mixed with the sounds of the cold December wind. Then Nathan stumbled in to their small lavender one bedroom apartment, only after he fumbled with the house keys out side the door. Nathan kicked off his shoes by the door and threw his jacket onto the beige arm chair right next to her. He had yet to notice her. Nathan made his way over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water, and from the light he noticed his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"Haley! Holy shit!" He jumped back, after he calmed down some Nathan made his way over to the couch and sat next to her…making sure to keep his proximity, sensing that he was in trouble. "What are you doing awake? We have school tomorrow." Nathan brought his hand to her back and began to rub soothing circles. She was sitting Indian style on the plush couch with her hands rested in her lap.

"I woke up and you were gone. Where were you?" He noticed her cracking voice and his heart sunk…he has worried her.

"I went to Luke's. I told him everything, I guess we just talked." Nathan pulled her into his lap, her head resting on his chest and her legs draped over one of his after he realized she had forgiven him. They sat like there like that, just enjoying each other's company.

"You didn't leave a note, and we got hungry." She murmured, she could feel the fibers of his shirt start to stick to he tongue. Haley could feel the vibrations in his chest when he let out a deep chuckle. "Hey don't laugh at me!" she yelled playfully as she pushed away from him.

"Ok so what do you want to eat?" Nathan got up reluctantly, and started looking trough the fridge for something edible.

"How about some toast and not sauce. I want something spicy." Haley continued to go about her business while Nathan stood over the refrigerator door looking at his wife like she had threeheads._ Hot sauce and toast? _He repeated to himself. "Oh I have an idea, what if we make a list of names for the girls!" An hour and 7 slices of toast later the list consisted of 10 names:

Molly

Emma

Sophia

Hilary

Bethany

Olivia

Lilly

Ryan

Ava

Anne

They had got into bed about thirty minutes ago, Haley's back was facing him but she was cuddled against his side. Nathan turned over and planted a protective arm over her stomach, absentmindedly drew small circles on her stomach with the pad of his thumb.

The truth was that Nathan had gone over to Lucas' house and cried like a little girl. He was scared…no that's a under statement…he was way past terrified. What is he wasn't a good dad? What if he morphed into some kind of cynical version of Dan? What if, with collage, and all the different necessities (that they had yet to get) with two babies, him and Haley slipped into some crazed state of poverty.

Lucas had reassured him. Reminding him that Brooke, Peyton, himself, Karen, and even Deb were all here for Nathan and Haley. Lucas was a great brother…he had taken for granted only those few years ago.

He felt it.

And then he felt it again.

And again.

Nathan felt the babies kick…and he was on a high. A blissful, idyllic, perfect high. And at that one little moment he knew that all his fears and worries shouldn't be his own. And he chuckled at the thought that it took one little vibrations from his wife's stomach for him to realize it, no matter how many times he was told.


End file.
